the legacy continues
by leaves in the wind
Summary: Various famous or powerful vampires are ripped through space and time to another dimension and fight to get back to their own place in the natural order. X over with legacy of kain defiance, helsing, Ranma 12, and Naruto. don't own any. The first chapter


Chapter 1

Kain looked at the destroyed pillars that had once held the forgotten foes of the Vampire race. He remembered the time when he had refused to sacrifice himself for the restoration of the pillars, changing them to what they were before Ariel's murder, and the corruption had swept through the circle. Later, as he re-watched these events in his mind he suddenly pondered over Razial's gift, the completed reaver, which now held Razial's and the other guardian's souls. He stopped his musings as he sensed a strong power near by.

"Janos Audron" Kain, the last of the vampire race hissed out the name, "So Razial did mange to resurrect you Janos. Pity, I thought that I would be able to sense more power in you."

A changed and possessed Janos stepped forward from the shadows, "Though I loath to admit it, your creature did inflict a large amount of damage to me. But no matter, for I am more than a match for you vampire!"

"So it is true. You are not Janos Audron but the Hylden that posses him." Kain gave a smirk, "you may think that Razial is gone but it was his gift that allowed me to harm the elder god, your false god."

"So you know about that," the possessed one gave a smirk toward his enemy.

"When Razial scarified himself to the reaver I gained new knowledge. I just put the puzzle pieces together. The elder god wanted you to be released so you would return my kind to its ever-turning wheel. Your parasitic god has manipulated my race my kind for the last time. Now enough with this talk."

The Hylden leader stared at Kain and then, with one word, the final fight for dominance began, "agreed!"

Kain unsheathed the reaver and lets his blade fall into its natural ready guard position, his sword parallel with his body. His ancient opponent the Hylden jumped straight up and unfurled his wings to catch the updraft. Kain kicked off the ground and jumped after him, twisting his body and sword to deliver a screaming blow to the Hylden's left wing as he brought it over to protect himself. The Hylden's eyes opened wide and space itself seemed to ripple. Kain was thrown away from his enemy and crashed into a circle of stone chairs. The Hylden began chuckling and straightened out his wings, and then the chair hit him. Kain brought his hand back and felt out another loose object; his telekinesis flexed and threw another chair keeping the Hylden off balanced. But the Hylden saw the incoming object and jumped into the air, Kain followed him with another leap. The Hylden brought his twisted claws together and poured the strength and limit of his mind into it. The energy overflowed in his claws and pushed out to Kain. The citadel shook and the air twisted as the walls cracked and dust, long since part of the wall, permeated the air. The Hylden floated down to the ground. The dust began to settle, rubble littered the ground and the citadel was cracked and falling. The Hylden began to turn, already pondering how to turn and change this world when the lines of dimension flickered for a second. The Hylden quickly turned as the dust blasted from its core; the spectral wind pushed the dirt and dust clean as Kain appeared from a section of nothingness. Kain smirked.

"My reaver has control of many things. Including space, time,…"

The Hylden doubled over as the flesh of his chest tore.

"And dimension."

The Hylden gasped for breath "Impossible, I was not destined to lose!" He gasped again and a trickle of blood flowed past his lips "But I suppose it matters not, the elder god will allow me to be revived until you are destroyed."

Kain gave a dark chuckle "then you had better return to him quickly", and with that Kain swung the reaver to sever the Hylden's head. As the blood pooled out of the body it was absorbed into the reaver which drank the blood eagerly. The soul however got away, "no matter" thought Kain. He sensed His reaver was full enough to use one of its "special abilities".

After a month of searching for the parasite, Kain rested on the ground the spirit reaver had led him too.

"I see you survived Kain I cant say I am not disappointed I thought my minion would absolutely crush you."

"You think your minions' are able to do some thing you cannot. What a pathetic parasite you are." chuckling "elder god" Kain gave a mock bow to the gigantic eye "it seems we will finish this fight sooner than I anticipated."

"Ahhh! But even if you destroy me, Kain, I am the wheel of life and death to which all souls must turn," The Elder god twisted it's tentacles in quivering anticipation, "you cannot destroy me as mush as you could cut the fabric of life and death."

"Then so be it" Kain stated with an angered under tone, Kain made a mad dash forward toward the gigantic eye of the 'Elder god' ,his enemy, the one being on this planet that could be blamed for his kinds fall.

"The bastard will pay" Kain raised his sword, "For his sake, for Razial, he will pay." With a look of pure hatred on his face Kain brought his sword forward. Kain had an aura of intensity blazing around him. He was a man, a beast, a Predator focused only on the hunting and conquering of prey that had been eluding him for the longest time. The grotesque all seeing eye filled his vision and all else flowed freely. His sword swung out to cut through the air, ripping time and causing it to flow slower around him as it repaired itself. The elder god swung it's tentacle in a feeble attempt at defense against the much faster Kain. The last vampire pulled back his sword and chopped; his reaver tore at the air and easy ripped past the weakened tentacle. Aiming the falling sword Kain pushed deep into the now unprotected eye.

A great howl of pain came from what seemed like everywhere at once. Kain pulled out his weapon as roughly as possible making a disgusting sloshing like sound.

Kain stared up at his enemy, "now you are finished. This, as I said before, is the final spin of your wheel."

The reply came in a voice that left no doubt that it was dieing, "perhaps…but…. with my…last strength…I will do away with you."

And as the elder gods last words were said a portal opened up behind Kain and drew him into it.

The elder god had one more time then to eat his last soul before he perished, taking the corrupt Nosgoth with it.


End file.
